The present invention relates generally to pressure responsive compressor valve assemblies and more particularly to such assemblies employing disc type valve members and particularly adapted for use on refrigeration compressors.
The present invention comprises a discharge valve assembly having an improved combination valve guide and spring retainer member which cooperates with and guides movement of an improved discharge valve. The discharge valve of the present invention is an improvement on the discharge valve disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. No. 971,309, filed Dec. 20, 1978, now abandoned in favor of continuation application Ser. No. 219,849, filed Dec. 23, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,755. The combination valve guide and spring retainer is an improvement over that disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. Nos. 234,343, now abandoned in favor of application Ser. No. 318,053, filed Nov. 4, 1981 and 234,169, both filed Feb. 13, 1981 and preferably incorporates the multi-leaf spring biasing means disclosed therein and represents an alternative to the spring guide and stop disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. No. 114,345, filed Jan. 22, 1980. The valve guide and spring retainer may also incorporate the diffuser arrangement disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. No. 318,055 entitled "Discharge Valve Assembly For Refrigeration Compressors" filed of even data herewith and along with the improved discharge valve disclosed herein is well suited for use with either the valve plate assembly disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. No. 114,346, filed Jan. 22, 1980 or preferably the valve plate assembly disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. No. 318,052 entitled "Valve Plate Assembly For Refrigeration Compressors" filed of even data herewith.
Valve plates and cylinder head assemblies can become relatively complex in configuration for certain valve arrangements and as a result may be quite costly to manufacture and sometimes to assemble.
The present invention provides an improved valve assembly which includes a modified discharge valve design and a modified valve guide spring support member. The discharge valve includes an arcuate or spherical shaped portion provided around the lower peripheral edge thereof which appears to provide significant improvement in the gas flow characteristics whereby a given flow volume may be discharged from the compression chamber with less opening movement or lift of the discharge valve. Not only does this design appear to provide improved flow characteristics and thus better performance efficiencies, but the reduced lift required operates to reduce the compressor valve assembly operating noise significantly. Additionally, the valve assembly of the present invention includes a valve guide and spring retainer having a continuous annular valve guide surface portion extending around the outer periphery of the discharge valve and operative to provide a continuous guiding surface for engagement by the discharge valve to maintain the valve in proper aligned position during cyclical opening and closing movement thereof. The continuous surface not only insures proper alignment is maintained but also avoids the possibility of discrete wear points occurring along the peripheral surface of the discharge valve and appears to contribute to the reduction in operating noise emanating from the valve assemblies. This improved valve guide also is more economical to manufacture, requiring less machining of surfaces than the multiple finger arrangement of prior designs.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.